Nintendo Nightmares
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Heroes of games, locked away as a piece of history. An exhibit. Villains cast aside in closets. Junk. Tortured souls roam around, looking for new victims. The animatronics grow restless. Old faces come by- looking for death. It's easy trick to Freddy and convince Link to not attack you. Some nights. It's difficult other days. And there are the others to deal with... Rating inside.
1. Night One at Nintendo's

**Ace: Since Five Nights at Freddy's came out, I started to come up with many story ideas for the story. This one has elements of the first game and Smash Bros, but I can't call it "Five Nights at Nintendo's" as the story isn't going to be over five nights. Or any number in particular. **

***bows* Welcome to Nintendo Nightmares! Please keep your group together, don't separate for any reason, don't run, don't yell, don't eat or drink anything, don't take photographics, don't say or offer anything to the animatronics, and do not look at Link for more than ten seconds.**

**Rated T for swearing, blood, jump scares, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Balloon Boy, Link, Dark Pit, Ghirahim, and Pizza.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Night One at Nintendo's<p>

Chris

_My name is Christina, but everybody calls me Chris, thanks to my older brother. I am your average teenager - or I was, at one point. After the Incident, my life was changed forever. I now view everything differently, and it seems that I'm now slightly paranoid, but that may be because of my brother's involvement in the Incident..._

_I recently accepted a local job ad in the newspaper. I was to be working a night shift at the local Nintendo Video Game Museum. The hours seemed odd to me- 12am to 6am, but as I don't sleep at night anyway, I was okay with it. And it's the summer, so I could always sleep in the afternoon. The weird thing is that people say that the museum is haunted - but ghosts don't exist, right?_

The man in blue manager uniform opened the door and let me through. I entered the office and sat down, scanning everything carefully. There was a tablet on the table, multiple posters of video game characters on the wall, a corded phone on the wall, two windows, two doors, and two panels with buttons near the doors. I sat down in the chair. The manager nodded and left, leaving me alone in the museum.

Sighing, I turned the tablet on and began to view the cameras to check the twenty something rooms. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the statues unnerved me. They looked... Too realistic. Like they would move anytime soon.

_I'm paranoid_, I told myself. _There is no way that statues move._

But-

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The phone on the wall was shaking and ringing. I casually picked it up. "Hello?"

"Are you Chris, the new security guard?" The Caller asked.

"Yes. But I prefer to be called Christy."

"Are you looking at the cameras?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Good. Make sure that you check every room carefully. Scan each room twice. Do it at least every 5-10 min."

"Why? Do we have thieves?"

The Caller laughed. "If we only had to worry about that..."

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?"

"Did you notice that there are only two teenagers at the museum? And that they are the only workers here at the moment?"

"I presume that the other teenager is you?"

"Yes. Do you know why?"

"Um... Because people aren't insane enough to steal an animatronic Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"No-"

The connection died. I blinked, hung the phone up, and turned my eyes to the clock.

It was now 1am. Time flew by really fast.

I looked at the cameras and checked each room ten times without incident. On round 11, I noticed something odd in the Hall of Space. I zoomed in a little and gawked.

An animatronic was gone. I couldn't exactly locate it in the room, so I frantically looked in the other rooms for someone with the animatronic. Nothing.

I panicked, thinking that I was a horrible employee for not noticing the missing animatronic. I returned the camera view to the Hall of Space, and my jaw dropped.

The animatronic was back in its place. It looked like Fox McCloud, but the lighting was so bad, it could have been Slippy Toad for all I know.

The clock struck two am. How did time pass by so quickly?

I spend two minutes on each camera, I told myself. That's why.

Noticing a slip of paper wedged between two books, I snatched it and scanned it. It was a bunch of rules, but they struck to me as odd.

_Rules for the Nintendo Museum of Video Game Characters and History:_

_1. Stay together_

_2. Don't get lost_

_3. Don't eat or drink in the exhibits_

_4. Don't interrupt your tour guide_

_5. Don't interrupt the animatronics_

_6. Don't offer the animatronics anything to eat or drink_

_7. Don't get too close to the animatronics_

_8. Don't touch the animatronics_

_9. Don't take photos of the animatronics unless you have permission_

_10. Don't video the animatronics_

_11. Don't talk to the animatronics_

_12. Don't stay in the museum after hours unless you have permission or work here_

_13. Don't look at Link for more than ten seconds_

_14. Don't try to steal the animatronics_

_15. Don't try to race Sonic_

_16. Don't threaten the animatronics_

_17. Don't call Kirby a marshmallow_

_18. Don't destroy the animatronics_

_19. Don't insult the animatronics_

_20. Don't talk about anything important in the Hall of Villains_

_21. Don't compare ROB to Hal 9000 Wheatley, R2-D2, or GLADoYs_

_22. Don't die_

_That's stupid,_ I told myself as I looked through the cameras again. _Like I would stare at Link..._

Wait, what?

I double checked the list. I then scrolled through into Link's Hallway. He was there, but standing still and proud.

_Eh, they may be-_

Link twitched. He turned his head towards me, and I nearly screamed.

His eyes. They were black. Pitch black with red irises. Nightmares. Horror. Death. And they were piercing my soul. Scared, I moved the cameras to another room outside the museum, and nearly had a heart attack.

Four animatronics were attempting to break into the museum through the back.

The same ones from the Incident.

I slammed the CLOSE GARAGE DOOR button and checked the cameras. The animatronics were frustrated. After 30 minutes, they left.

The clock struck 3 a.m.

Three hours to go. What had happened to 2 a.m.? Was I so immersed in work that I didn't hear it go off?

I decided to check the cameras again. The rooms seemed empty, so I decided to check the Hall of Heroes again-

And Link was not in his pedestal.

Shoot.

I checked the other rooms again, to see if he has taken a stroll. But animatronics don't-

I accidentally hit the button where the Hall of Heroes camera was, and I couldn't see anything. That was only because something was covering the camera. It shifted, and Link's demented face appeared and blocked everything from view.

"Gah!" I pushed away from the cameras and hit the buttons to close the office. I glanced at the camera, and Link began to laugh. I tried to slow my breathing down a little, but it took fifty minutes to do so.

The clock struck 4 am.

Two hours left.

I switched camera views. Nothing moved.

I returned to the Hall of Heroes. Link was on his pedestal.

I looked outside. Nothing but a stray cat was there.

I checked the entrance hall. Nothing.

I checked the phone call center. I distinctly heard the sound of Angry Birds destroying buildings and pigs. But nothing was there.

I checked the other rooms. Nothing.

I moved from the computer and checked outside of the doors of the Office. They were empty.

I repeated the same steps again. Same results.

The clock struck 5 a.m.

_Am I insane?_

I repeated everything at least twenty times. The museum was a ghost town.

One minute to 6 a.m.

I stretched, relaxing my tense muscles and yawned. I was tired. I shut the computer off and grabbed my stuff.

6am

I briskly walked out of the Office and towards the Hall of Heroes. I was almost out when I felt a hand brush my hair.

"Hope you come tomorrow, Chris."

I whipped around, but Link was sitting on his pedestal, grinning. Unnerved, I left the building without turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Um, Chris? I think that you should run. Like now. You might die. Correction: You have a 75% of getting hurt or dying.<strong>

**Chris lives in a town that happens to have a Nintendo Museum. Why they have it is beyond her, but there is something about it that makes sense...**

**The "Incident" that Chris talks about will be described later.**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, and I'll update soon.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Ace**


	2. Night Two

**Ace: Welcome back to chapter 2! Remember the rules, and refrain from hitting the animatronics, Chris, Jeremy or Mike. The Caller is the only person that you can slap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Night Two<p>

Chris

_My name is Christina, but everybody calls me Chris, thanks to my older brother. I am your average teenager - or I was, at one point. After the Incident, my life was changed forever. I now view everything differently, and it seems that I'm now slightly paranoid, but that may be because of my brother's involvement in the Incident..._

_I must be insane. Despite being scared by Link yesterday, I decided to come back today. I have to find out what's happening at this museum. If that means that I have to interrogate the Caller, than I will. But what if the activity is similar to Freddy's Pizzeria? There's only way to find out..._

* * *

><p>I opened the Office door and sat down in my chair. Sighing, I turned the tablet on and logged into my computer. Another work day. Another day of murderous animatronics. Another day of paranoia.<p>

As my screen slowly booted up, the phone rang. I casually picked it up. "Yo."

"That is no way to talk to someone," the Caller snapped.

"Oh," I muttered sarcastically. "Let me try again. Hello there, O magnificent Caller."

"That's better."

_And full of sarcasm, you idiot, _I told myself.

"Is there anything that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. The characters from the nearby Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria often attack the museum."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to constantly wind up this stupid music box."

"Sounds like fun."

"It really isn't. I hate that creepy puppet."

"Everyone I know that's been to that establishment hates the puppet. But isn't that place going to close soon?"

"They are. But they have this missing employee and another employee that supposedly went nuts last year, so they had to remain open for a while."

"That's sad."

"Who cares? This museum is creepy enough as it is, with all the animatronics in the closets and storage rooms. And their stories."

"You don't say," I replied as I checked the different cameras.

"Yes. Three of them tried to call someone."

"What?"

"Yeah. Ghirahim, Shadow Link and Vaati tried to kill someone. So they had to be deactivated. And they deactivated a few other ones because they tried to kill a group of people."

"Do you know which characters did it?"

"How am I supposed to know the names of those stupid characters? I could only remember those three because Shadow Link and Ghirahim unnerved me, and there was an uproar when Vaati was put in storage."

"When did this happen? And they are not stupid!"

"Last week. The others were a month ago. And they are stupid!"

"No they're not! If I could, I would repair them all and change their AIs'!"

"You need permission and a knowledge of animatronics."

"What? You mean that there isn't a degree involved for fixing the animatronics?"

"Well, I guess so. But we're not going to hire an engineer to do that. We have plenty of robots."

"Well, ok then."

The Caller sighed. "I hate this job. I want to party with my friends, but I'm suppose to make sure that Freddy doesn't kill you."

"Thanks for making me feel special..."

"Don't let Link kill you." With that, he hung up.

Sighing, I looked back at the monitors. None of them had moved.

The phone rang again. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi there Night watch Woman! My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald!"

"My name is Chris."

"What's your last name?"

I bit my lip. "I-I rather not say."

"Ok. How many nights have you worked here?"

"This is my second night."

"Great! You survived the first night! Many quit after night three."

"Huh. May I ask why you're calling?"

"My dad is the marketing manager for the museum. He wanted to make sure that Link or Sonic didn't grab you."

"I see."

1 a.m. I'm surprised that time flew by like this.

"How old are you?" I asked, remembering something that the Caller had said about one of two teenagers here.

Jeremy laughed. "And why do you want to know?"

"The Caller said-"

"The Caller says whatever he wants. I'm 17."

"Same here."

"Sweet! Now I can date you!"

I sighed. "If you can get passed my brother... I highly doubt that I can date a random guy who called me at work."

"I'm teasing. It's great to talk to someone my age that isn't an idiot."

"You must really hate the Caller," I muttered as I scanned the Hall of Heroes. Link suddenly grabbed the camera, and I shrieked.

"Did Link grab the camera?"

"Yeah."

"He does that frequently. I think he does it because he is hyper."

"I've noticed."

"Anyhow, Chris. These animatronics are actually really cool. Trust me. If only we could arrange a meeting be-"

"No thanks," I interjected quickly. "I rather fix one of the animatronics right now."

"Are you saying that you want to tamper with the animatronics?"

2 a.m. "Yes."

"I'll talk to my dad about that. Good luck!" He hung up, leaving me very confused.

I looked at the cameras. As I scanned them for the 67th time and the clock struck 3 a.m., I noticed that Link was gone.

"Oh no."

As if on cue, Pit, Dark Pit, and Marth began moving too. I quickly scanned the other rooms, and while the animatronics were in different locations in their rooms, none of them bothered leaving.

"Hey."

I screamed. Link, Pit, Dark Pit and Marth had entered my office. Link grinned at this. "Hi Chris."

"Wait, Chris is a girl?" Dark Pit asked. "You made is sound like Chris was a boy."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

My scared expression became one of boredom. I really wanted to know why they had entered the Office, but I had to wait until this bickering was over.

Pit grabbed Dark Pit's shoulder and muttered something to him. They both stood outside the doors while Link looked me over and began to circle my chair.

"Welcome to Nintendo Nightmares Chris, where we give you nightmares every time you enter the building."

I stared. "I'm sorry?"

Link grinned. "Good. You haven't tried to kill us yet."

Marth nodded. "She is differently different from the last guards. At least she talked highly of us to the Caller."

"What did you say?"

"We rigged the phone so that we could hear what you say."

"Why?"

"To see whose side you were on. Fox implanted it before you arrived yesterday, and we listened to it," Link grinned. "We do it with every guard, and after the guard quits, we disable our connection until a new guard is found. It helps keep the Caller from founding out that we know a lot about his personal life."

I edged away. "So what happens now?"

Link grinned slyly. "Yesterday you learned the basics of the place. Today we warn you. Tomorrow, the game begins."

"What happens during the game?"

"You have three nights to prevent us from entering your office. There are five of us playing, the fifth character being Sonic. We each have a different style. You can listen to the Caller, but he doesn't tell you what happens. If you win, we leave you alone. If we enter..." Link smiled.

"The record is two nights," Marth replied. "That guy quit before he could return. It's a shame. He was so good at the game... But then again, we get to scare more people."

Link grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Good luck Chris. Hope that you at least survive two nights..." With that, he, Marth, Pit, and Dark Pit left the Office.

4 a.m. I grabbed some Germ-X and dumped it all over the hand that Link had kissed.

_Yuck_, I told myself. _An animatronic kissed my hand. And why did he do that? There are more ways to unnerve people..._

I growled and looked at the cameras. They had all returned to their respective spots. I sighed, trying to figure out what to do.

I checked outside of the museum. Freddy didn't bother showing up. I sighed a breath of relief, and then returned to checking the cameras.

5 a.m. Jeremy called again.

"Do you have a working knowledge of robotics?"

"Yes. I build mini ones when I'm bored."

"Great! The you can take the Vaati and Roy animatronics home."

"What?"

"My dad said that it was okay. The museum owner doesn't want to pay to fix them, so we might as well let you do it."

"Uh... Ok..."

"I'll come by at 6 so that I can help you carry them. See ya!"

I sighed. I went from being a Night Watch guard to the engineer. But as I loved robots, this didn't bother me that much.

I looked through the cameras, and made sure that no one had moved. At 5:59, I logged off the computer and tablet. At 6 a.m., I walked out the Office, where a boy with dark hair and brown eyes was leaning against the wall on my left.

"Hello there, Chris," Jeremy smiled.

"Hi. Where are the robots?"

He pointed to his right. Two animatronics were there in a heap. Roy's arm was twisted funny, and Vaati looked dull, as if he hadn't seen the sun in days.

"How do we carry them?"

Jeremy picked up Vaati. "Let's take them to my truck and I'll drive you home."

Picking up Roy, I followed him out the doors. To my surprise, a blue SUV waited in the parking lot. I stopped and stared.

"My brother's here... I thought that he was sleeping."

"Oh." Jeremy walked over. "Let's put them in the trunk then."

We walked to the SUV and opened it, laying the animatronics inside carefully. Waving goodbye to Jeremy, I shut the back and hopped into the shotgun seat.

"What did you put in the back, Chris?" My brother asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. We lived three miles from the museum, and it wasn't until we were near the house when I responded.

"Some animatronics."

My brother slammed the breaks and left several skid marks on the ground. "What?"

"I got permission to do so. They're broken."

"Chris... They might kill us..."

"Oh, come on Mike Schmidt!" I sighed. "You survived the animatronics on 4/20 mode, where you changed the AI settings yourself!"

Mike sighed. "I did do that..." His brown hair was unkempt, and his blue eyes were full of worry. He wore a night watch uniform that was blue. Come to think of it, I looked the same right now, although my hair went down my back and was even.

"Five of the animatronics challenged me to a game," I informed Mike.

"Are you going to follow the same strategies as me when I worked at Freddy's?"

"Well, yeah."

Mike sighed. "Don't die Chris. Whatever happens, don't die or end up like me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Chris is two years younger than Mike, whom had recently completed his first year of college at the local university. Their parents are on a tour of the European countries for work, so their uncle is caring for them right now.<strong>

**At some point in the future, there will be chapters from the animatronics point of view. And Freddy and/or one of his "friends" from either game will appear.**

**Until next time!**

**Ace**


	3. And So the Game Begins!

**Ace: *tilts head and grins like Toy Freddy with black, soulless animatronic eyes* Welcome back to Nintendo Nightmares! Please be mindful of where you step. Also remember to not offer any food to Link and to remember the previous rules. We recently added a new rule: Don't wander off and enter Freddy's Pizzeria. Enjoy. *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or Five Nights at Freddy's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: And so the game begins!<p>

Chris

_My name is Christina Schidmt, but everybody calls me Chris, thanks to my older brother. I am your average teenager - or I was, at one point. After the Incident, my life was changed forever. I now view everything differently, and it seems that I'm now slightly paranoid, but that may be because of my brother's involvement in the Incident..._

_Tonight is the first night of the game. With luck, I'll be able to figure out the patterns of the "evil" animatronics. I mean, Chica and Bonnie had a pattern- Mike told me that and I've seen it myself. I'll be really lucky if these guys follow a pattern like the restaurant- but one of them might not. Lucky me. And to add to my stress levels, Animatronic Roy tried to kill me ten times today. Vaati only tried twice. I hope that I can stop these animatronics from killing me before I can fix them... And I hope that Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Golden Freddy, and Chica don't kill me._

I dashed into the Office and logged into everything. It was only 11:40, but I wasn't taking any chances today. I had to get my instincts ready.

11:50 am

I immediately pulled the cameras up. No one had moved. Then it hit me that Link hadn't actually given me any rules to follow, and I was about to ready to strangle him for conveniently forgetting to mention that to me.

What now?

The phone rang. Picking it up, I sighed. "Ello."

"Hi Chris!"

"Link?" I asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This isn't the Caller's phone," Link quickly responded. "This is in a different office. It's against the rules to hurt the Caller"

"Oh. I see..."

"Listen Chris. We totally forgot to tell you the rules."

"I've noticed."

"Technically, there are three different versions of the game. I call it Three Nights at Nintendo's."

"Sounds like Five Nights at Freddy's, the parody of what happened to my brother, but go on."

Link ignored that comment. "As much as we would like to have Five Nights, people leave after Night one."

"That's sad."

"It is. And for some reason, they suddenly disappear. Well, except for the kid who made it to Night Two. He left because Sonic nearly gave him a heart attack."

"Lovely," I muttered.

"Anyhow, I'll give you a rundown of the First Night. You have to make sure that Pit, Dark Pit, Marth, and Sonic, don't enter your office. You can use the doors, but there is are other ways in the room."

"What about you?"

"I thought that it was implied that I'm also playing the game."

"Can I use anything I find in my Office to ward you off?"

I heard Link laugh- but it wasn't malevolent or sneering. It was as if we were friends sharing a really good joke. "Sure Chris. Anything you find, as long as you don't damage us."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now, Welcome to Three Nights at Nintendo Nightmares! Begin!"

12 am

The phone rang again. I picked it up and began to survey the rooms while the Caller began to blab about stuff.

"Ugh... My Flappy Bird keeps dying..."

I ignored him. "Good Morning to you too."

"Whatever."

"Why do you play Flappy Bird?" I asked. "There are other cool games out there. Like Sonic. And Tetris. Or Five Nights at Freddy's."

"I don't like Sonic, and Tetris sucks."

"That's joyful..." I muttered to myself.

"What's Five Nights at Freddy's?"

Shoot. I forgot that Mike hated it when I told people about that game. "Um... It-It take place at a restaurant, and you have to survive-"

"I'm sold!" The Caller replied. "Where can I buy this game?"

That was a bit too quick for my taste. "You can get it on many platforms. One of which is Steam-"

"I'm on it!"

I face palmed. Of course the Caller would do that.

"Thanks Jeremy's girlfriend."

I jumped a bit (but that might be because I saw Bonnie outside the museum). "I'm sorry?"

"Jeremy keeps talking about you. He makes it sound like you're his girlfriend."

I shook my head. Despite the fact that Jeremy was friendly and we spent several hours talking yesterday, we were just friends. "I just met him."

"Oh, wrong person," the Caller replied. "I was thinking about my friend James, who recently got a girlfriend."

I face palmed again. "Right..."

"What was your name again?"

"Chris. Chris Schidmt."

"Chris is a guy's name."

"Not if the girl is named Christina," I muttered.

"True..."

I was really tired of listening to the Caller. I was about to hang up so that I could focus on the game when the Caller interrupted my thoughts.

"Yo, Chris," the Caller asked.

"Yes?" I was worried, as Dark Pit(?) had already left the Hall of Heroes.

"For some reason, on the third night of a night guard working here, the power generator gets messed up. So be warned, as there have been many times that the power in your room went out."

I cursed. "Thanks."

"Whatever. It's not like you'll last long. Now if you excuse me, I have some Nights to survive at Freddy's." With that, I slammed the phone on the table. Stupid Caller. He didn't connect the dots, _considering that Freddy's was the building right next to us, and that game was based off of Mike's experience._

A strange noise echoed in the hallway. I checked the cameras and cursed. Dark Pit was in the east hallway, and I only had 70% battery. I gripped my flashlight and started strobing it outside the door.

"Go away, Dark Pit!" I screamed.

"Gah!" Dark Pit stumbled backwards and moved away from the light. "Stop doing that!" He yelled.

"Nope!" I replied mischievously.

Dark Pit growled. I strobed my flashlight again, and Dark Pit left, grumbling along the way.

I did an air pump. "All right!" I looked back at the cameras. Dark Pit was now prowling the Welcome Center. I couldn't find the others, so I scourged the desk, looking for other items that could help me.

So Dark Pit was the "Bonnie" of the Museum. Good to know. Does that Pit is "Chica", Sonic is "Foxy", and Link was "Freddy"? If so, then what was Marth? Golden Freddy? Another version of Chica? The Puppet?* Balloon Boy? (Although that seems more like the Villager from Animal Crossing, but he's not a part of the game)

2 am

What the heck happened to 1 am?! Did the Caller and Dark Pit really distract me for about two hours?

I looked back at the cameras. After noting that I had 65% battery, I noticed something odd. I wasn't referring to Pit giving me Chica's look in the Party Room that I saw at Freddy's or that Marth was leering into the camera or that Link was hanging upside down on the ceiling. It seemed that... Mario and Pac-Man were moving around. On camera. Like Foxy.

"What the-" I began.

_**Zoom!**_

I forgot to check Sonic's room!

I quickly slammed the door. After two seconds, Sonic smashed into the door. After hearing him say a few colorful words, he wandered away.

I looked back at the cameras. Mario looked like he wanted to enter the Office, but upon seeing Sonic leaving, he turned and left too. Pac-Man was too busy eating... Orbs? Or lights? Either way, it wasn't really worth my time to worry about Pac-Man's motives.

Someone touched one of the doors. I know this because I heard a clang! And then, my power went down to 61%. What was that about?

3 am

Three hours to go.

Looking at my desk again, I found an airhorn. How pellicular. Why would someone have an airhorn in their office?

Unfortunately, I was about to find out why.

I looked to my right and checked the lights. Pit was standing near the window. Groaning, I slammed my fist-

-And instantly regretted it. The airhorn went off, giving both Pit and myself a heart attack.

"Gah!" I screamed.

Pit covered his ears. "What is that?" He screamed.

I grabbed the airhorn and pressed the button again. Pit freaked out again, and slowly began to back away from the door.

"Bye-Bye!" I waved. Pit didn't see it, of course. But I was proud of the fact that I managed to ward off three of the five animatronics.

I looked back at the cameras. Pit was definitely "Chica" and Sonic was "Foxy" (makes me want to call him a HedgeFox... Hehe). Then Link has to be "Freddy" (as he in charge, like Freddy). But what was bugging me the most was Marth. What character was he like? If I didn't find out soon, it felt like my head was going to blow up.

4 am

Two hours left. Two animatronics left, unless Dark Pit decided to attack again.

I checked Sonic's room. He was still in his spot. I then quickly scabbed the other rooms, and froze when I found Marth.

I figured his pattern out. He was basically like Pit, albeit sneakier and quicker. I grabbed my phone and looked through my apps. When Marth was outside my door, I pressed a button, and Godzilla's roar shook my iPhone. Marth stumbled and looked at me. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

I pressed the button again. Marth edged away. "Chris, seriously. What the heck is that?"

"Godzilla." I then pressed the screaming goat button and grabbed the airhorn and pressed the button, scaring the animatronic. Marth tried to grab me, but I hit him with my airhorn, and he left, cursing.

"All right!" I told myself. I put my phone away with a grin, proud of myself for defeating yet another animatronic.

I checked through the cameras several times. Marth had returned to his spot. So had Dark Pit. Sonic was still in his area, and Pit was near... The Lady Palutena animatronic? Huh. I guess that Pit is her underling in the animatronic world as well as the game world.

5 am

One hour to go. And one hour for me to go insane.

I checked all the cameras, then bit my lip. My battery was at 20%. There was no way that I could survive the night.

While I went to go check something, I shut the left door. Which was a good thing, I suppose, as Sonic rammed into it again. I wanted to laugh, but he knocked off 5% of my power. So I began to swear about the Hedgehog.

Then something hit me, like a cold rag.

_Where the hell did Link go?_

I looked through the cameras. Link was not there. And I was almost out of power.

10%...

I looked at the cameras that were in the corner. Nothing.

9%...

I checked the right light. Nada.

8%...

I checked the left light. The same result.

7%...

I swore I heard scratching.

6%...

Am I losing my grip here?

5%...

I checked the right light again.

4%...

I checked the left light.

3%...

Am I going to die? Is this fate?

2%...

I'm really losing my grip here.

1%...

Dammit.

0%...

I'm dead.

The lights shut off. I stood still, and held my breath.

Link's face was illuminated. The Song of Storms began to play. Even though I could die, I decided that I had to get a pick of Link's face lighting up like that. It was pretty stupid at the time, but I did it anyway.

I pulled my phone out and held it up. I pressed the camera button and snapped a few pics. They didn't turn out great, so I put the flash on.

_Click!_

"Gah!" Link blinked and fell back. He looked at me, and started his song over.

Ah-ha. The flash reset Link's "kill".

I repeated the steps again. And Link fell backwards when I turned the flash on. I can't believe that Link for it again, and I don't know if he'll fall for it again.

6 am.

I jumped up. "Ya-hoo!"

Link looked impressed. "Good job Chris! You're are the second person to beat Night 1." Link walked over and embraced me. "I look forward to next time."

I returned the embrace awkwardly. "Right..."

Link left the room. I turned the computer off and walked out. As I gazed at the animatronics, part of me wanted to see them on a tour. The other part of me wanted to go to sleep.

And that was when Mario looked at me and _gave me a thumbs up_.

I stood dumbfounded and blinked. Mario returned to his normal position. Shrugging, I continued my way out of the museum.

I walked outside to the parking lot and patiently waited for my brother to pick me up. It was supposed to be a quiet day, with clouds overhead.

But the clouds were ominous. They were too dark for a summer day that wasn't going to have a drop of rain.

I felt my spine tingle. Slowly turning around, I saw Bonnie walking towards me with a slow pace. I whipped my flashlight out. "Go away!" I yelled.

Bonnie tilted his head slowly, like he was comprehending what was happening. He grinned maliciously. Then, as quietly as he came, he left. I stood there, sweating profusely. I glanced at the restaurant. It was empty. Gulping, I looked back at the Museum. I swore that I saw Link staring at me, but that might have been a hallucination on my part.

Mike pulled up in his car. I dashed towards it and flung myself inside. "Go!" I commanded him.

Mike looked worried. "Is something wrong?" He pulled out of the parking lot and began to take the same old route to get home."

"Bonnie."

Mike tightened his grip on the wheel. "You saw him?"

I nodded. My brother looked ready to have a flashback of his nights at Freddy's. But he didn't... Yet.

We drive on in silence. My brother got paler as we got closer to the house. To calm him down, I began to talk about my night. Mike didn't like it at first, but I went and exaggerated the events, causing the blood to return to my brother's face.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Bonnie's expression out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: The Caller is so focused on his games that he thought that Chris was dating Jeremy... He barely talked to Jeremy and the only thing that Jeremy mentioned was, "Chris is a nice person that likes to take risks, kind of like me. I wonder if we can go do something thrill-seeking together." That was all. So yeah, the Caller really messed up.<strong>

**I've also been toying with the idea of one of the Freddy animatronics being a good guy and helping Chris. I'm not entirely sure who'll the lucky animatronic will be, but they will appear frequently in the story and shed some light on the... Circumstances surrounding Freddy's Pizzeria and Nintendo's Museum. The chosen animatronic will be featured next chapter. I'm debating between the Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 animatronics, but I'm not doing the Puppet or Balloon Boy.**

**Notes:**

***In case you're wondering, Jeremy told Chris about his Five Nights at Freddy's experience while she was tinkering with animatronic Roy, so she knows who the Puppet, Balloon Boy, etc. are. She also knows about Mike's experience at Freddy's (albeit he was at a different location).**


	4. Itsa a Me, Mario!

**Ace: *hangs from the ceiling like Mangle* Welcome back. The animatronic that'll help Chris... Will appear later, due to some... Techincal/writing difficulties. It's not Bonnie though. I have plans for Bonnie, so all the Bonnie fans will be happy to see him interact with Chris more. And as for Mario, I apologize for messing his lines up.**

**Remember the rules. We've also had some... Difficulties regarding Pac-Man, so be sure to stay away from him. And Ghirahim.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or Five Nights at Freddy's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Itsa me, Mario!<p>

Chris

_My name is Christina Schidmt, but everybody calls me Chris, thanks to my older brother. I am your average teenager - or I was, at one point. After the Incident, my life was changed forever. I now view everything differently, and it seems that I'm now slightly paranoid, but that may be because of my brother's involvement in the Incident..._

_I barely managed to survive Night One. My brother thinks that I'm nuts for coming back, but he's one to talk, as he survived Freddy's on 4/20 mode or something like that- according to gamers. I'm worried, though, as Link told me that today will be different from yesterday. Knowing my luck, I'll have to wear a head/mask to ward everybody off... There better be only five animatronics, not ten or whatever. On a different topic, what's the deal with Bonnie? Why did he appear? Something's up, but I don't know what it is. And animatronic Roy tried to murder me when I wasn't looking. Again. When will this madness stop?_

11:30 pm

I crept into my Office. I prepped myself mentally for the coming night mode. Despite my promise to not lose this job, my brother thought that it would be crazy for me to bring my tools to work to fix any animatronic that came my way. However, this was the same guy who was seemingly fine with me bringing a chainsaw to work (I said as a joke, and he took it literally). Brothers. They can be annoying.

The phone rang. Picking it up, I responded. "Hello?"

Static.

I tried again. "Hello?

More static. Shrugging, I hung up and looked at the clock. It read 11:31.

Time to start early, I told myself.

_**Ba-dum-bum-ba-dum-DUM!***_

_What the heck?_ I thought silently to myself.

I checked the cameras. Nothing had moved- unless you counted Link humming and waving to Princess Zelda and Toon Link.

"Hello."

"GAH!" I jumped and fell out of my chair in surprise.

"Don't a-worry, Christina. It'sa me, Mario!"

Sure enough, Mario was standing there. He smiled and offered his hand, and I was slightly creeped out- he looked human and was up and about, but I had to worry about that later.

"Uh... Hi Mario. Are you here to murder me?"

Mario helped me stand up. "No. That's-a ridiculous idea. I don't-a do that."

"Oh."

Mario pulled a chair up and sat down. "Please-a sit."

Despite the fact that Mario did look like an animatronic and he technically wasn't my boss, I sat down. Mario introduced himself and talked a bit about the museum, and I would occasionally flicker my gaze to the cameras. Mario didn't bat an eye.

"How'sa the job coming along?" Mario asked after describing the brief history of Nintendo's Museum.

"It's fine... I came early today."

"Ready for-a Night Two?"

"No."

Mario nodded. "I-a see." He handed me a mask. I frowned as I held it. "Is this... A Freddy Fazbear head?" I asked the animatronic.

Mario nodded. "The animatronics- including Link- are scared of-a Freddy and his gang. If they see this, they will-a freak out and go away."

"What about you? Are you scared of Freddy?"

"Mama Mia! What-a crazy thought! If I was-a scared of Freddy, I would not-a have had this mask."

"That makes sense. Why are you helping me?"

"I'm-a tired of having-a new security guard every two days."

I nodded. "Thank you, Mario."

"You're-a welcome, Christina. And don't-a worry, I'm-a not part of the game."

Mario got up and left. I sighed and looked at my office. That's when I realized that the office had changed. There was now only one door, with two air vents that were open. I cursed at Link for changing everything on me.

11:44

I thought back to earlier in the day. I was close to fixing Roy, but Vaati was still trying to murder me. It's a miracle that I wasn't dead already.

_How do I fix them? _I asked myself. _They're still crazy and blood-thirsty..._

The phone rang again. I snatched it up. "Chris Schmidt here."

"Hi there Chrissy!"

"Don't call me Chrissy, Link. I find it annoying."

"Ok. Ready for Night Two?"

"No."

"You'll do fine. There's only three entryways for the animatronics to enter."

"That's not really helping, Link."

"Oh, and the flashlight might die."

"What the hell did you do to the flashlight?"

"I messed with the batteries so that they'll die."

"Gee, thanks," I replied, my voice layered heavily with sarcasm.

"You're welcome."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes. There are 11 animatronics tonight."

"...What?"

"Let me see.. There's Marth, Pit, Dark Pit, Sonic, Kirby, Pikachu, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Ike, and myself."

"Any wind-up animatronics I should be concerned about?"

"Um... You have to play a Pokémon theme song for Pikachu or he'll head-butt you. Hard."

I face-palmed. "Of course."

"Oh, and Marth will randomly pop into your room! Bye!"

"What the-" I managed to tell the crazy animatronic before the call was cut off.

"Stupid Link," I muttered to myself.

11:59

The phone rang once more. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, you're here," the Caller muttered.

"That's my job."

"I thought that today was your day off..."

"That's in two or three days, idiot."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing. Anyhow, I have to get-"

"Hmph. Whatever."

The phone died. Frowning, I hung up. The Caller seemed so eager to have me gone... But whatever, that's not my concern...

12 am

... Because Night Two has started.

I pulled the cameras up and began to glance around. Everyone was in their usual location. Locating the Pokémon room, I began to wind up the Music box, listening to the Pokémon songs play.

I don't know which is worse, I told myself. The animatronics or listening to Pokémon theme songs for six hours straight. Even though I loved Pokémon, I had my limits with listening to their songs nonstop for several hours.

I picked the Freddy mask up. Putting it on my head, I looked at the hallway. I frowned. The mask allowed me to breathe normally. Was this a Drawkill mask or was this modified for humans? As much as I wanted to find out, something told me that something bad will happen if I search it up.

My finger was still on the button, winding up the music box. Surprisingly, no one appeared yet.

I picked my flashlight up. Cursing Link, I turned it on-

-And saw Sonic's eyes staring back.

He blinked. "Who are you?"

"Freddy Fazbear," I lied. "Would you like to join me?"

"Uh..." Sonic edged away. "How about no...?" He dashed away. That was when I realized that in the lighting I was in, my uniform was brown as opposed to being the normal blue it was. Lovely.

I took the stupid mask off. I felt constrained wearing it. Also, it looked stupid- but it did serve its purpose, so kudos to Mario and whoever had the mask first.

Sonic had returned to his area. I smiled, but it quickly faded as reality returned from its trip to Lala land. Now I have ten other animatronics out to kill me. Great.

I flipped through the cameras. Then an idea struck me. Taking my iPod out, I hooked it up to the speakers and began to play my playlist full of Pokémon songs. There. Now I can focus more on not getting murdered by psychotic animatronic angels and whatnot than having to hold my finger down on a button for an extended period of time.

As if fate was laughing at me, I heard clanking in the walls. I scrolled through the cameras and cursed. Pit and Dark Pit were in the vents, with Dark Pit in the right and Pit on the left. Slipping the mask on, I grabbed the airhorn and held it in front of the left air vent. I pressed the button, giving Pit a heart attack.

"Gah!" He screamed. His head bumped into the top of the vent, and when he saw me peering at him, he backed away quickly. Turning to my right, I saw that Dark Pit was gone too. How weird.

1 am.

Three down. Eight to go.

I stared on the cameras. Flipping through them, I saw Link smirking and Ike walking towards one of the hallways.

"Hi."

I jumped. I checked a bunch of the cameras to see of I could see who said that. It wasn't until I peeked in the Animal Crossing Hall that I realized who said that.

"Hello?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, although I doubt that the Villager heard me. Seething with rage, I began to search for him. I couldn't locate him at all, and just before I could scream in frustration, I felt a presence behind me.

I slowly turned my head. Ike stared back at me. He frowned and blinked rapidly. "Freddy? What are you doing here?"

"I work here," I replied in a deeper voice.

"What?"

"Yep. It's true."

"What happened to Chris?"

"Who?"

"The Night Guard."

"Ah, the little girl. I killed her and stuffed her into a suit. She kept screaming and threatening me."

Ike's jaw dropped. "Why did you kill her?"

"She was too nosy. Her body is somewhere in the museum."

"I don't believe you."

"But I did kill her."

Ike growled and turned away. "I'm going to look for her. I have my doubts about you, Fazbear, but if you did kill her, I will tear you apart, limb by limb."

"Okay," I replied, unfazed as Ike left. I then collapsed into the chair, my mind reeling like crazy. _Did I just lie to an animatronic? Why did I say that I was dead? And why was Ike so concerned about me? Wasn't he trying to scare me? Will Ike really take me apart?_

I shook my head. _Focus, Chris. You have to get to work. You can go and try to figure out the secrets of the universe and the museum later._

Laughter.

I snapped my head up. Villager was standing in front of me. With my flashlight. I cursed my bad luck and stared at Villager, who didn't flinch.

"Hello," he stated calmly, holding his axe menacingly.

"Why hello there. I am Freddy Fazbear."

"Cool," he replied.

"You remind me of Balloon Boy," I began, trying to figure out a way to get rid of Villager without getting beheaded or mutilated.

"Who's Balloon Boy?"

"Balloon Boy is another psychopath."

"Cool. Can I kill you?"

"Not if I do it first," I mumbled as I drew out a baseball bat that was under the desk.

Villager stepped back. "This will be fun."

He swung his axe at me, but I hit him with the plastic bat first. He flew down the hallway, and I panicked, worried that I would get fired for hitting him. But he stood up and cursed, and he didn't have any dents on him.

"Wah! No fair! I'm going to complain to Link!" He declared as he stomped off. I blinked and sat down, wondering why there was a bat in the office.

2 am

I swear that I'm going to lose my sanity soon. I hope it's not going to be lost in two minutes, though.

I looked at the cameras after taking my mask off. Villager was ranting to Link, and Ike was looking through a bunch of the doors. He opened a maintenance closet in the Zelda Hall and peeked in, but quickly shut it and walked off. I checked to see if there was a camera there, but the video feed was disabled. All I could do was hear in there, and I swear I heard a maniacal laughter from within.

I heard a strange sound at the end of the hallway. I moved cameras, only to see Toon Link on the ceiling.

I blinked. _How did he get up there_? Frowning, I put the mask back on and looked at my desk. There was something sticking out of a drawer, and I began to pull on it. It was stuck. Cursing, I grabbed it with both of my hands, put my foot on top of the desk, and pulled with all of my strength. It finally got out of the drawer, but I wasn't prepared for that, so I stumbled backwards and fell into the broom closet. The door slammed on me, and it was stuck. I attempted to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. There was a slight crack that I could see through, so I slowed my breathing and looked out of it.

Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas entered the room. They frowned, and began to explore the area. Toon Link looked at the cameras, while Ness looked under the desk and Lucas opened up the cabinets.

"Where's the Night Guard?" Ness asked.

"Ike said that Freddy Fazbear killed her," Toon Link replied as he scrolled through the cameras.

"Freddy was here?" Lucas asked in horror.

Toon Link nodded solemnly. "He could still be here. We need to be careful just in case."

My phone went off on the desk, and the three animatronics flipped out. To be fair, I used Freddy's theme as my ringtone for my brother to screw with his head (despite the fact that Freddy scared me to death too). This must have translated to the three boys that Freddy was nearby, so they fled, with Toon Link going to complain to Link.

I smirked. Three animatronics done with one stone. Who's know how many left to go.

I began to count on my fingers. Sonic. Pit. Dark Pit. Ike. Villager. Toon Link. Ness. Lucas. 9. That left Marth, Link, Pikachu, and Kirby, provided that Ike didn't come back or anything like that.

Kirby popped in a few times, but he didn't stay long. He kept pulling food out and eating it. When my phone went off again, he ran off. I kept trying to open the door, but it was locked.

Sonic came back too, but he didn't stay long either. My phone kept going off, so any animatronic that entered the room and heard it fled immediately.

I don't know how long I was in the closet, but I do know that my iPod died. I heard the Team Rocket theme playing, and after hearing it cycle twice, Pikachu burst in, ready to head-butt me. Since I wasn't in the chair, he frowned and began to look for me. When he saw the broom closet, he head-butted the door, and I gasped. Pikachu growled and dashed out of the room. I froze, not daring to move. Unfortunately, my luck ran out.

Marth teleported into the room, glancing around nervously. He zeroed in on the broom closet, and approached it slowly. "Hello?"

I didn't answer. Marth got closer. "Ike! There's someone in here!"

Ike stormed in. "What happened?" Link asked as he followed.

"FAZBEAR!" Ike screeched as he reached the door. He tore the door open, and I fell out of the closet. Marth and Link backed away quickly in fright when they laid eyes on me. Ike grabbed me by the collar and lifted me in the air. Growling, he slammed me into the wall. I yelped, thankful that none of my bones broke.

"You lied, Fazbear!" Ike screamed.

"What happened?" Link asked warily.

"Fazbear said that he stuffed Chris's body into a suit, but I didn't find her! He probably threw her body underground!"

"Why?" Marth asked.

"Because I could," I rasped.

5:59 am.

Ike grabbed the ear of the mask and pulled on it, causing the Freddy head to fall off. I grimaced, and Ike let go. I hit the ground painfully and moaned. Marth gasped. Slowly lifting my head up, I saw Link, Ike, and Marth staring at me in shock.

"Chris?" Link whispered.

"Hi," I replied weakly.

6 am.

Ike helped me up. "So you're the Chris chick that I've been hearing about."

"Yes."

"Impressive," he replied as he ran his hand through my hair and ruffled it. "You made this round interesting."

Link hugged me. "Congrats Chris. You survived Night Two. Noght Three will be the hardest, so good luck." He and Ike left, while Marth looked at me.

"That was pretty tricky Chris," he said.

"I fell in there trying to grab this," I muttered as I help said object up. Ir was a the size of a phone, with a blue button in the middle. "Stupid door locked me in too."

Marth frowned. "I didn't know that Rock hid that here..."

"Rock?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I hope to see you later, provided that you survive the final night." Marth teleported away. I frowned. _Who was Rock? And how could Marth teleport? Why do I keep asking questions that probably won't get answered?_

Sighing, I turned the computer and the tablet off, and grabbed my iPod and iPhone. I exited the office and passed by the Hall of Heroes. As I was walking, I saw one of the exhibits that looked closed. It reminded me of a lab. The sign was smudged, and I looked at it closely. I could only see an M. The rest of the were smudged greatly. The note below read:

Rock will return soon. Under repairs.

I grimaced. I never remembered seeing this exhibit when the museum first opened, so I don't know who or what was there.

I thought about what Marth told me. Judging Marth's tone, he wasn't expecting me to survive the third night.

"Guess I have to have a few aces up my sleeves to beat tomorrow night," I muttered as I spun on my heel and exited the museum.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Chris loves ccard games and Alice in Wonderland, hence hher use of the phrase "ace up her sleeve".<strong>

**As for the animatronic that will help Chris, I have decided to have multiple people help Chris in the storry, due to the plot I have developed. Here are some hiints for some of the characters:**

**-Ssomeone that Chris is repairing**

**-Someone unexpected in Nintendo's**

**-Someone wwho was briiefly referenced before**

**-Someone who bears gifts**

**The reason for the dellay is that most of them have not been fullly introduced. But they will apppear. At some point. I promise thaat it won't be reallyy long before that happens.**

**Notes:**

***Mario's theme song**

**Ace**


	5. Prelude to the Final Night

**Ace: There are a lot of events that occur before and during this round of the game, so I decided to split it up into two chapters to give the last round of the game its own chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Super Smash Bros or Five Nights at Freddy's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Prelude to the Final Round<p>

Chris

5:47 pm

"Chris?" Mike asked as he entered my workspace in our house. It was situated in the shed outside in the backyard, and I had claimed it as my own place. There have been times that Mike would go to look for me and find me sleeping over my work in the shed. He claims that one time I fell asleep standing up, but I don't remember that. I do remember punching him by accident, though.

"Over here," I waved behind the pile of gears. I was attempting to fix Saki, as I had given up on Roy for the moment and was too lazy to go inside and act like a normal person.

Mike walked up to me and frowned. "You didn't answer my calls this morning."

"I know."

"You didn't respond to my texts either."

"I know."

"And you didn't answer when I asked to enter the house."

"I know."

"And you didn't answer Jeremy's call."

"I know that too."

"He also texted you."

"I'm kinda busy now, Mike," I replied as I was tapping a panel on Roy's back, having given up on Saki again.

"Chris, can't you li-"

Crackle!

I gasped. Mike's mouth was opened mid-sentence as we gazed at what I had found behind the panel.

11:15 pm

"What part of bringing the animatronics back involved me dragging them back myself?" I muttered as I was placing Roy in his spot in the museum. I managed to fix Roy and Saki, and I didn't get killed when they were switched on. Mike, however, didn't see this as a happy thing, and let me borrow his car so I could go to work. (I had to give it back immediately, though.) It also didn't help that Mike told me that he was going to a training or something like that in another town for a few days. Nor did it help that Jeremy was visiting his cousins right now and wasn't coming back for a week or two. Basically, I was alone for a while, because my uncle is also out of town for something too. Lovely.

I sighed and focused on my work. Saki has already been put in place, and I had to finish the last steps to make sure that Roy will be able to function.

"There," I muttered as I plugged the power in and stood up. "Done. Now I have almost an hour to kill..."

As I turned, someone grabbed my arm. I shrieked, and spun around, ready to punch the person behind me.

Roy dodged my punch and smiled. "Hi there, Chris!"

I shrieked again and fell back a bit, snatching my hand away. Roy frowned as he stepped closer.

"Chris, I'm not going to hurt you," the animatronic stated quietly.

"How can I trust that you won't hurt me? You just randomly woke up!"

"Not if it was a part of my programming."

"What?" I calmed down and looked at Roy carefully. "What do you mean by that?"

Roy sighed and smiled bitterly. "Everyone used to move whenever they wanted in order to make the experience seem more realistic. It worked out great. The kids and parents could ask us anything, and we could respond however we wanted. Link even went as far giving personalized tours. Actually, many of us did."

Roy's smile turned sour. "But an accident occurred of sorts, so the museum changed most our programming so we can't attack any more guests."

"What happened?" I asked.

Roy shook his head. "No one really knows. The only people who do were at the Hall of Villains when this accident happened."

"When did this happen?"

"About two months ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Roy replied. "The guest wasn't killed or injured badly, or else we would have had lots of lawsuits."

"Figures," I replied.

I looked at my watch. 11:30. 20 minutes before I need to be in the Office.

"Something wrong, Chris?"

"I have to go to work soon," I muttered.

"I wouldn't imagine a person being upset at their job," the animatronic stated calmly.

"Not if you work as the night guard here, though."

Roy's face immediately slackened. "What? You work here?"

I nodded. "It's my third night at the game, my fifth night working."

The animatronic looked at me in shock. "You survived two nights against Link?"

"By sheer luck, chance, fear, and a tad bit of stupidity."

"None of that will help you this round," Roy warned. "I'll help you if I can, but the only way to survive this round is through skill. Some luck is involved, but only you can save yourself."

"That's lovely..." I replied. I sighed, but then I remembered something. "Roy, what's this?" I pulled the remote out from my last shift and held it in front of Roy.

Roy scowled. "That belongs to Megaman."

"Megaman is in the museum? I never knew that he was here."

"He is, but at the moment he is shut off. No one knows why, but that remote can remotely boot him up."

"Great!" I smiled. "I can boot him up!"

"Not so fast, Chris. There's a side effect to booting up Megaman."

"Uh, okay..." I replied uneasily. "What is it? Insanity? Hallucinations?"

Roy shook his head. "His double."

"Say what now?" I replied.

"Megaman cannot be activated without alerting his brother."

"You are making zero sense right now."

Roy sighed. "Chris... I don't know how to explain it. I don't know what happens. Seriously."

"It's fine," I replied. "I'll figure it out."

"That mean not be a good thing," Roy warned. "It could mean the difference between life and death."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Don't die," Roy replied.

"That doesn't really help me."

"I know. It's best advice I can predict."

I sighed. "Anything else?"

Roy nodded. "Expect anything, really. Who knows what Link will be up to? The effects can be devastating."

"That advice is actually more helpful that the first one, Roy," I stated.

Roy smiled. "I'm not good at giving advice out."

"Duly noted."

"Chris, just be careful. Even though we haven't known each other very long, I hope you'll be safe."

"Thanks Roy. I'll survive and beat this game."

Roy nodded. "Good luck Chris. May Fate spare you."

I waved to Roy and walked off. As I headed to the Office, I noticed a strange door. It had a rather dull look, and the hinges were rusted. It was off to the side, as if the designers of the museum were too ashamed of what was behind it. Curiously, I edged closer to the uninviting door. A small part of me was intrigued by what was hiding behind the door. I wanted to know what it was.

I reached my hand out, grasping the damaged handle, and-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

11:45

"Shoot!" I cursed as I stumbled away from the door, glancing at the unforgiving watch on my arm. I had to get to the Office soon. I scowled at the door. I won't be able to find its secrets out today, but I will as soon as I can.

As I stomped off, I heard someone laughing. I glanced back at the door. Yet the door offered no response. I scowled, then headed off to the Office, mentally preparing myself for the challenge ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: The next chapter will show the final round of the game. Yet this story is far from over...<strong>

**Some questions to think about:**

**-Is Megaman going to help Chris or be an enemy?**

**-How is Megaman's double tied to the game round? How will he be alerted by Megaman?**

**-What about Saki? Where did he go?**

**-Why do you think Link has planned for this round?**

**-How many of you expect for a character to appear and throw a wrench into Chris's plan for survival?**

**-What's the secret of the door? Does anyone have an idea?**

**-Do you think that Chris will make it? If not, how will she fail? What do you think happens if she does survive?**

**Leave a comment with your thoughts, and I'll see you next time!**

**Ace**


	6. The Final Level

**Ace: *jumps into the room like Nightmare Chica* Welcome to the Final Night of the Game. Will Chris survive this round?**

**Oh, and I switched Vaati out with Saki, as I wanted Saki to appear in the story instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Final Level<p>

Chris

I confidently walked into the Office, turning on the computer and tablet. However, the computer instantly shut down. I jammed the power button again, but the computer refused to turn on. The tablet turned on fine, but I began to worry about the computer. I kind of needed it to play the game.

I picked up the phone and dialed the Caller. No response. Sighing, I tried calling maintenance. That didn't work either. I was about to hang up the phone when someone called me.

"Hello?"

"R..." The person replied.

I frowned as I pulled out paper and wrote down the letter 'R.' The person kept rambling out different letters, only pausing once for ten seconds, and after they were done, they hung up. I put the phone down and looked over the letters in order:

R  
>F<br>E  
>D<br>O  
>Y<br>A  
>R<p>

C  
>D<br>H  
>R<br>A  
>E<br>I  
>S<br>T  
>H<p>

I frowned as I looked at the letters carefully. What did they mean? I tried to figure them out before the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked, worried that it was the person from earlier.

"Hi Chris!" An upbeat Link replied, reminding me that I had to deal with the game.

"You seem super happy," I commented. "Did you happen to have caffeine today?"

"Animatronics can't have caffeine, Chris," Link pointed out.

"Apologies," I replied. "Did you do something to the computer? It's not turning on."

"Yep!"

I sighed. "Of course you did." A few seconds passed. "How much of the game will be changed this round?"

Link didn't answer for a bit. "You'll have to watch the ventilation and stuff. Fox and I don't know what happened, but someone went and messed with the wiring, and they also configured the tablet to monitor everything. The computer was also bugged, so we disabled it."

"Oh," I replied. "Any hint on the number of animatronics?"

"Just myself," Link laughed wickedly. "Bye Chris~."

I hung up and slammed my face on the table. This was going to be stressful, and I sincerely hope that Link was the only animatronic in the game tonight.

11:59

I checked to make sure that the tablet was ready. It was fully functional, and I was able to reset the ventilation, the lights, and the cameras.

10 seconds to go.

I took in a deep breath. I'm ready for anything.

12:00 am

I instantly opened up the tablet and began to scan each room. The other animatronics were milling around, but I had yet to find Link. I sighed. Here we go.

As I clicked through the cameras, I noticed a button that said "Sound." I was about to push it when I noticed a sticky note on it. I ripped off the sticky note and inspected it.

_Press button to use._

That's the most helpful note that I've ever gotten, I thought to myself.

I turned the sticky note over, only to see a slightly more detailed explanation on the back.

_Cuckoos drive Link insane. This button will help with that._

Interestingly enough, there wasn't a name attached to the note. It could have been written by anyone - except Link. There's no way that he would have given me a cheat to win.

Sighing, I pocketed the sticky note away and pressed the button. A chicken noise rang out, and within a blink of an eye, Link was storming around the Welcome Desk, trying to see if there's a chicken/Cuckoo in the Museum. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh hysterically. I smiled, knowing that this night might be a bit easier to handle with only one animatronic to deal with.

1 am

Time flew by really fast. I was at the computer, looking through the different rooms when I heard some scratching at the door. Frowning, I ran to the door and peeked out. I didn't see anything, so I used my phone's flashlight. There wasn't anything there.

"I swore- Kya!" I screamed and fell back as a mutilated animatronic lunged at me. It had three sets of teeth, and it attempted to bite me. I wasn't able to see who it was, but I swore that they were holding something...

I blinked. The animatronic was gone, and reality came crashing back down. I probably alerted Link to my location. I scrambled to my feet and dashed to my desk. I jumped to my seat, but miscalculated and slammed to the ground hard. Growling, I pushed myself off the floor and pushed the Sound button again. I got lucky, as Link was now looking for the Chicken in the Hall of Zelda.

Phew. I grabbed my chair and sat back down. I wasn't hurt too badly, as the only injury I had was a scrapped wrist. That's fixable. I focused back on the game, but a small part of me worried about what I saw.

_That was a nightmare_, I told myself. _I must be nervous._

I glanced back at the tablet. I began to scroll through the rooms, trying to see if I could find Link or the nightmare animatronic that had attacked earlier. I couldn't find the nightmare, but Link was now closer to the Office.

2 am

So much for having this in the bag.

Scowling, I activated the button again in the Hall of Villains. However, Link didn't move to that room.

"Damn it," I cursed. In that second, the tablet died.

"Oh no..." I whispered as I scrambled to the other tablet. Both the sound and video systems were out. I rebooted the entire system, silently wishing to not get caught.

_What would happen if I did get caught? Would I die? Get fired? Suffer torture?_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Worrying wasn't going to help me win. Focusing was.

I opened my eyes. The sound and video systems were back online. I pushed my foot on the ground, and my rolling chair was next to the door. After confirming that Link wasn't there, I rolled myself over to the tablet and activated the Chicken sound in the first room I found. Now Link was frantically running around the Fire Emblem room, angering everyone there.

I frowned when I saw that room. There were newcomers that I hadn't noticed before. I knew about the Robins, Lucina, and Chrom, but I knew nothing about the two newcomers with them. They both had white hair and white outfits. I wracked my brain for their names, but I could not remember them.

"Corrin," The girl sighed in the video. "Can you make Link shut up? He's going nuts."

"I can't do anything about it, Corrin."

I frowned. _They were both named Corrin? How was that possible?_ I sighed. _I might need to do some research later._

Thankfully, Link stayed in that room. It gave me a bit of a breather, but that doesn't mean that I can drop my guard.

I scrolled through a couple of the rooms, but I swore that I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I whipped my head to my right, but nothing was there.

_Am I going nuts?_

3 am

I turned to the tablet. I was three hours away from being done. If I survived the previous nights, then I can survive this.

As I clicked through the rooms, I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around, only to see a rotting animatronic behind me.

I stopped caring about the game. I screamed bloody murder and bolted from the room, taking my phone, a flashlight, and Megaman's device with me. I ran down different corridors and hallways until I collapsed. I took several shaky breaths, and slowly stood up.

Oh shoot. I had no idea where I was. I didn't recognize this hallway, and there is no way that I was going to the Office to find out.

"Chris."

I looked up. A purple cape, a metal mask, white eyes...

"Meta Knight."

"Do you intend to win the game?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then follow me." He jumped off the platform he was on and walked forward. I followed him, determined to not make a sound.

"This way," he motioned. I got closer to him and he pointed to a closet. "Stay here for a second. Link should not be able to follow." I nodded and entered, allowing for Meta Knight to close the door behind me. The closet was pitch dark, so I pulled my phone out and turned on the light. It was full of animatronic parts. I stepped around major components, until I saw a white leg.

I froze when I saw its owner. White hair, red cape...

"Ghirahim," I whispered. I walked towards him and squatted down to get a better look at him. His eyes and jaw were closed. He looked like he was in perfect condition, but remembering what Jeremy had told me, he was now reduced to a piece of junk. A paperweight.

Sighing, I reached forward and touched the panel on his left arm. It popped open, and I held my light up. I began to clean the gears out to the best of my ability, and removed Ghirahim's memory to clean it. I was almost done when I heard Link's muffled voice outside the door.

I silently cursed as I placed the last wire in place. Ghirahim's gears whirred to laugh, and he suddenly stood up, causing me to fall on the ground. Ghirahim stepped forward, and in a flash he was at the door. He opened the door and stuck his face out.

"Hello Link."

Link bolted from the hallway as Ghirahim's laughter resonated through the hallways. He stepped away from the closet, and I was soon left alone.

I sighed. "That was close," I whispered.

"Chris!"

I looked up and gasped. Roy was standing there, with Megaman. I got up and walked towards them. "How did you find me?"

Roy smiled. "Megaman. When you pressed the remote on, he activated. There's a tracking device on it, so we can find you wherever you are."

"I did not-" I began as I dug into my pocket and fished out the device. I stopped and glanced at it. It was glowing blue, and the bottom of it was blinking.

"Oh," I replied after several seconds. "It's on. But I don't remember pressing the button..."

"You pressed the button at 1:14 am," Megaman replied.

I snapped my fingers. "That's when that nightmare animatronic attacked me."

"What nightmare animatronic?" Roy asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I must have imagined it."

Roy remained unconvinced. "Keep an eye on Chris," he told Megaman. "I'm going to look for Ike and Marth. Maybe they can help me find this "Nightmare Animatronic" for you, Chris."

"That's unnecessary," I muttered. "I can handle myself and I must have been imagining it."

Roy shook his head. "Better to be safe than sorry." He moved to leave, but looked back. "What did the animatronic look like?"

"Which one?" I asked, only to realize what I had said a second later.

"There's more?" Roy fumed. "How many?"

"... Two," I replied begrudgingly. "One was rotted and yellowish in color. I'm not sure about the other, but it had three rows of teeth in its jaw."

"I just checked my database, and there is no animatronics that match your description, Christina," Megaman noted.

"They're probably from Freddy's," Roy sighed as he brought a hand to his chin to ponder this. "I've heard rumors about what's there. Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald are the only two that I know of that have been there and come out alive. Mike's your brother, Chrissy. Has he described any animatronics like that?"

I shook my head and scowled at Roy's new nickname for me. "He hasn't. If he did, I won't be able to ask him. He's out of town. The same with Jeremy."

"Blast!" Roy cursed. "Of course they're gone when this happened." He looked at me. "I'm still going to look. Chris, try to hide from Link until 6. Good luck." He spun on his heel and ran off, leaving me alone with Megaman.

"Follow me, Christina," Megaman declared as he walked off. I followed him, searching my surroundings for enemies.

"Where's your brother?" I asked suddenly.

"Proto Man?" Megaman turned around for a second, but then faced forward again. "He's in the Hall of Villains. He's trying to see what they're up to."

"Interesting."

We heard clanging ahead. Megaman ran to the side where the air vent was, and popped the hatch open. "In here."

I nodded and dashed to the air vent. I crawled forward and entered, moving away from the exit as Megaman put the hatch back up. I slowed my breathing in order to hear what was happening.

"Hi Megaman," Link stated. "You're up and running."

"And you are tormenting the Night Guards," Megaman accused.

Link gulped. "Not exactly... Have you seen Chris? She's not in the Office."

"What do you mean by that? Isn't her job to stay there?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried. I went to the Office at 3:30, but she was gone. I remember hearing a scream done there earlier, but I didn't investigate it."

"I didn't hear a scream. Perhaps Chris decided to play Hide and Seek. The Museum is rather large, so she decided to take advantage of that to make it harder for you to win."

"Hide and Seek? Hm. Maybe you're right. I'm going to check all of the rooms now. See you later!" Link ran off.

I sighed and looked forward. White eyes stared back. I stopped breathing, hoping that nothing bad will happen.

"Christina?"

I blinked. The animatronic was gone. Shaking my head, I crawled out of the air vent and stood up, stretching my muscles as I did so.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The conversation I overheard came crashing back down to me. I glared at Megaman. "Hide and Seek? Seriously, dude?"

He shrugged. "Hey, it was either that or reveal where you where."

"Okay... Hey, you're speaking differently. You're not so formal," I noted suddenly.

"Oh, that? Eh, I was just trying to think of stuff on the fly. Besides, that's how I always talk to Link."

I sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"It's now 5 am," Megaman told me as he began to walk off.

"What happened to 4 am?" I asked as I jogged behind him.

"You were in that closet."

"Oh."

"Chris!"

I whipped around. "Roy?"

Roy ran up and bent over, catching his breath. Ike and Marth were right behind him, panting as they stopped.

"Did you find anything?" Megaman asked.

"No," Marth replied.

"I'm sorry that I made you do that," I said apologetically.

"It's fine Chris," Roy replied. "It's better to safe than sorry."

"We had to make sure that Nightmare didn't return," Ike added.

"Nightmare?" I asked.

Marth nodded. "Aye, Miss Chris. A few years ago, he broke into the Museum and killed the Night Guard."

I tilted my head. "I never heard anything about that."

"It's because he died of his wounds a few days later," Ike added. "That's why we have this security system. They want to prevent another death."

"That's not reassuring..." I confessed.

Roy sighed. "Regardless, Nightmare hasn't returned since. However, I'm concerned that he might have casted a spell on you."

"What?"

Megaman nodded. "Nightmare the Animatronic has special abilities. No one exactly what he can do, but he has been known to drive people insane."

"That's scary," I murmured.

Roy waved his hand in front of my face. "I want to see if he did cast a spell on you, but it requires a dark room and blood."

"You're kidding," I gulped.

Marth sighed and bopped Roy in the head. "He is. The test doesn't require blood, guts, or anything of that nature. It merely requires a few cards and a dark room."

"How is that a test?" I asked. "That is basically how you drive people insane."

"Actually, that's because you haven't heard of the process we use to determine if you're crazy," Ike replied. "But we can't tell you it, as you could theoretically find a way to cheat the test and appear completely sane."

"How would I cheat on that test? It sounds impossible to do."

Megaman looked at me. "We know you won't Chris, but it's merely a precaution."

"Ok then," I sighed. "I'll take this test."

"Not so fast," Ike replied. "We need to beat the Game."

"And we need the supplies," Marth muttered. "That'll take a while to do."

"Can you come tomorrow and do it?" Roy asked.

I thought about it. "I will. But that's to make sure that I'm not going nuts or anything of that nature."

"35 minutes left in the Game," Megaman warned.

I jolted up. "What?"

"You are almost done with the Game."

"That's also 35 minutes to lose the Game," I muttered.

Marth grabbed my wrist. "Not if I can help it." He dragged me off, forcing me to run after him.

"Slow down!" I hissed.

"No can do," he replied.

After turning through several hallways, Ike and Roy caught up to us.

"What's happening?" I asked Ike.

"We're helping you win."

"Is that even part of the rules?" I asked.

Roy flashed me a smile. "There are no rules stating that you can get outside help."

I blinked. "Okay..."

Marth suddenly stopped, causing me to crash into him. Ike and Roy stopped as well.

"In here," Ike muttered as Marth led me to a maintenance closet. They closed the door behind me.

Great. It's been about 24 hours and already I've been stuck in three closets. Well, four if you count my workspace at home.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. What to do...

Roy appeared after a few minutes of total silence. "Link's gone."

I exited the closet and stared at him. "Really?"

"Yep! Especially considering that we locked this closet."

I face palmed. "Of course you did... What do I do now?"

"Return to the Office," he replied.

"I mean, beside that."

"You could always hang out with Bayonetta."

"I'll go to the Office," I sighed, not sure if Bayonetta was okay with me randomly appearing when I was supposed to be working. I waved goodbye to the Fire Emblem characters and headed to the Office. I entered and sat back down. According to the clock, I had 15 minutes left. I began to look the rooms until there was one minute left on the clock.

I stretched my arms behind my head and leaned back in my chair. I was almost done. I made sure that everything was in order, and held my hand close to the power button on the tablet.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

6 am

Confetti and glitter suddenly shot out of the desk. I growled. "Seriously?" I grabbed a broom and swept the room until all of the glitter and confetti were gone. With that done, I shut off the tablet and exited the Office.

As I was leaving the Museum, I turned back. The stress of the Game is gone, but something tells me that something else will come up.

I shrugged and turned away. Maybe Solid Snake and Samus will force me to do a similar challenge outside the Office. Maybe I have to chase the Pokémon while avoiding the villains. Whatever it is, I'll be ready. At least I hope to pass the test that Ike, Marth, Roy, and Megaman will be setting up before dealing with anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Ready for next time, Chris? You'll have fun~.<strong>

**For those wondering, Jeremy and his dad are more or less aware of what's going on, but they don't know exactly what transpires each night, as every person they question refuses to answer.**

**Random Question: Can you guess what the message was? Bonus points to whoever figures it out.**

**On another note, how many of you ship Chris with- *gets knocked out by Chris***

**Chris: Don't go around and say stuff like that! The next part of the story is already stressing me! I don't need drama like that now or ever! *storms off, pretty upset***


	7. Descent into Madness

**Ace: WolfShadow96 was the one who figured out the puzzle. It was "Ready For Death Chris". Congrats! *throws Confetti in the air***

**I actually have another message for Chris. It's in the author's note in a previous chaapter, although it is kind of hidden rather well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Super Smash Bros**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Descent into Madness<p>

Chris

"Chris, run!" Link yelled as he ran towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf grabbed Link and threw him to the side. Bayonetta shot a bullet at Ganondorf, then dashed away so that he could chase her. Roy, Marth and Ike had fallen down and had yet to get up. Megaman was nowhere to be seen.

"Run!" Toon Link yelled as he attempted to get up.

I didn't need to be told twice. I dashed away from the battle. I sprinted down different hallways and rooms until I was positive that I was lost. I stopped and took in a deep breath, attempting catch my breath.

"Where are you, Chrissy?" Ganondorf taunted. "I'm going to kill you in front of your boyfriend, and then kill him last!"

I stopped breathing. I had to escape the Museum. But how? Wario, Bowser, and King Dedede had barricaded the doors. Everyone else was wounded, and there is no way that I was going up against Ganondorf.

I looked to my left. The rusted door from last night. That could be my escape ticket.

I instantly ran to the door and yanked it open. I dashed in without even knowing what was beyond the door. I pulled the door closed behind me and turned on my flashlight. A set of stairs descended down to a void. Without even thinking, I ran down them, intent on escaping Nintendo's.

The place stunk. It smelled like rust and decay. The air was cool, and the walls were wet. The ceiling was rather low, forcing me to duck my head down to keep moving forward. Moss covered some of the walls. The stairs were rather worn down, and I stepped on a loose step, sending me sliding down the stairs.

"Kya!" I screamed as I hit the floor. My entire body screamed out in pain, and I groaned until the pain subsided. Shakily, I let out a breath and slowly got up, wincing when I got on my hands and knees. I stood up and held my flashlight out. Before me loomed a dark hallway. Gulping, I moved towards it. Every step I took moved me smell more rust. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Did something rust down here?

I hurried my pace. I didn't want to get killed by Ganondorf. I had to survive. That was Link had told me before chaos erupted. I hated being a damsel in distress, but against Ganondorf, there was nothing I could do.

I stepped on something rather slick and quickly regained my balance. I aimed my flashlight down, and clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle a scream.

It was the corpse of a man in a black uniform. Blood trickled out of his wounds. His eyes stared at me in agony. Judging by the blood, he was recently killed. Shaking, I slowly reached out and closed his eyes. Bile rose in my throat, and I ran away from him, puking on the floor. I had never been this close to anyone dead. It sickened me.

After calming down, I wiped my mouth with a tissue that was in my pocket. I threw the tissue on the ground and moved away from both the corpse and my puke. I wanted to get out of here.

Sighing, I began to move forward. After following the passageway for a few minutes, the ground got wetter until the water got to my ankles. I sloshed through the river until I heard laughter behind me.

Slowly, I turned around and aimed my flashlight behind me. A purple man stood there, brandishing a knife at me.

"Hi there," he whispered.

I screamed and bolted away from him. I ran through the water trying to see if I could find another escape route. I sprinted towards closest exit. Images of animatronics flew past me as I ran. Not only was I in danger, but I was losing my mind as well. As I near the exit, I skidded to a stop, only to slip in the water and slide forward.

The yellow animatronic from yesterday. He was back and blocking my escape ticket. I scrambled back on my feet and dashed to the right to run from the Yellow Animatronic and Purple Guy. I kept running forward until I was at a crossroads. I could either go right or left. Judging from the sounds coming from the left hall, I ran to the right hall-

- And I was back where I started. Gulping, I ran forward again, ignoring the stitch in my side. My feet were aching, but I pushed that to the side. I had to escape.

When I ran towards the place where the Yellow Animatronic was, he was gone, and I sprinted down his path. I turned left and continued moving forward until my legs gave out. I crashed to the ground, scraping my side as I did so.

I gasped and blinked back tears. I attempted to crawl forward, but the ground was slick with water and blood. My left hand stung, and that's when I saw the blood.

I tried to gulp, but I was dehydrated. My stomach was nauseous, and my head was spinning. Images of the nightmare animatronic kept flashing before me. Before I could do anything else, my flashlight died.

In that moment, I lost it. I burst into tears. I wailed, crying about my friends at the Museum, as they are probably dead. I cried more as I realized that I could die, and my brother wouldn't even know about it.

"I-I-I do-do-don't wanna di-die here!" I sobbed pathetically. My head continued to swim as my vision blurred. I rolled over, wailing the entire time. I began to lose consciousness as I slowly stopped crying. There was nothing I could do. I was going to die.

A face loomed over me. White eyes, pale skin, red cheeks, purple lines under the eyes. In my delirious state, I began to laugh.

"A puppet's my angel," I whispered. "It's not Pit or Dark Pit. It's a puppet."

I blacked out right there, not knowing what my future will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: But I know what will happen! Well, at least for you, Chris.<strong>

***turns to the readers* How many of you want to know why Chris ran from the Museum? If so, then raise your hands. **

**If you want to know what happens to Chris, then jump up and down. **

**If you want to know why she ran AND if she's okay, then... I don't know. Run around like maniacs and yell "AHHHH!" while waving your hands? This also applies if you want to know if the other animatronics are okay.**

**I'll be back with a chapter soon, though, so you don't have very long to wait.**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter. And for being mean to Chris.**

**Ace**


	8. I'm Safe?

**Ace: I'm back again with another chapter!**

**Also, I just noticed that I dropped the "My name is Christina Schmidt" intro that I used to introduce stories. Oh well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: I'm... Safe?<p>

Chris

I felt like I was floating. I felt like I was slipping in and out of conciousness constantly, vaguely aware of the conversations going on around me.

"Is... alri..."

"Where... found?"

"I'll... Don't... stupid..."

"... food... her..."

After what seemed like a hundred years, I slowly opened my eyes. A white ceiling was the first thing I saw. I was on a rather comfortable bed, and the room was a bit bright, with tables and cabinets here and there zooming in and out of focus. I shut my eyes, then slowly opened them again.

Am I in heaven? I asked myself.

I attempted to get up, but someone gently pushed me back down.

"Don't move, miss," a female voice said as I was laying back down. "You'll get hurt."

I looked at the source of the voice. A female about my age stared back. She had braided blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled and tilted her head, and that is when I realized that she was wearing a maid costume.

"Huh?" I replied back.

"You're lucky to be alive. Our friend M- Seriously, TC?" She stopped mid sentence and glared at someone behind her. "Chicken soup?"

"Hey," a girl with uneven platinum blonde hair replied as she entered the room and placed the soup on the table. "It was the boss's idea. You try telling him that." She leaned to side, placing a hand on her hip. She was wearing a white tank and pink shorts. I blinked, trying to remember if I had met her before. Did I see her at the beach before?

"That seems wrong," the maid commented, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I don't know why, but it feels wrong for me to handle chicken soup."

Surfer Chick threw her hands in the air. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe because of who we are we think it's awkward."

"Were," the maid emphasized sadly.

"Is the girl awake?" A young boy asked from the door, interrupting the conversation. I couldn't see him because the maid was blocking my view of the door.

"She is, BB," Surfer Chick replied. "She just woke up."

"Ok. She's fine!" He yelled as he to the corridor. The maid stifled a laugh.

"I told him not to yell," Surfer Chick grumbled as she handed the soup to the boy, who sprinted off.

"What can I say? That's just BB, TC," the maid replied.

I gasped and edged away from Surfer Chick. She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

No way.

This was impossible.

I must be hallucinating this.

There is no logical explanation for what is happening, but it's true.

Toy Chica was now a human.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched as I fell off the bed. I scrambled away from her until I was backed into a corner. My hands began to reach from something to grab, and within seconds I was gripping a wrench in my hands.

Toy Chica slowly approached me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Lies!" I spat back. "How do I know that you're not going to stuff me into a Freddy suit when I look away?"

Toy Chica sighed. "I'm not a killer."

"I need proof," I hissed.

Toy Chica walked up to me and snatched the wrench away and threw it to the side. "Chica, leave."

Chica nodded and left, leaving me defenseless and alone with Toy Chica.

Toy Chica looked me in the eye. "If I were going to kill you, I would have done it when you were asleep."

I looked at her warily. She reached a hand out and I flinched. A few seconds later, I realized that she was wiping the grime out of my face.

"What's your name?"

I hesistated. "Chris."

She frowned. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Not if it's short for Christina."

"Ah."

I edged away. "Where am I?"

"Smash Café, where we give you a smashing welcome!"

I lost my breath. I sank down to the ground and buried my face in my knees.

"Chris?!" Toy Chica dropped to the ground and shook my shoulder. "Chris, what did I say?"

"She's dead," I whispered hoarsely.

"Huh?"

"I saw her die... And all hell broke loose." I was lost in my thoughts, remembering what had happened at Nintendo's earlier.

"What happened?"

"I nearly died... Why did this happen? How did I escape? Wario closed the exits."

I jolted back into reality suddenly at a strange sound. I looked at Toy Chica, who was now standing and her fist was now in the wall. Or rather, her hand went through the wall.

"That stupid museum," she spat. "What the hell is wrong with those guys? They make us look bad!"

I frowned. "Come again?"

Toy Chica ripped her hand from the wall. "Stupid Nintendo Museum. It's their fault about the death rumors at Freddy's."

Before I could have Toy Chica to elaborate on what she was saying, a guy walked into the room.

"TC, if you keep punching holes in the wall, we'll have to dock it from your pay." He stated calmly. His shaggy red hair fell into his yellow eyes, and he wore a brown pirate uniform. He looked hot, but then I remembered that he was an animatronic. Plus, he wasn't as hot as Link...

"I haven't punched holes in a while, Foxy," Toy Chica retorted. "And I really don't care."

Foxy shrugged. "Whatever." He looked at me. "And what's this lassie's name?"

"Chris."

"Freddy wanted to now if you were okay, as Chica claimed that Chrissy was wielding a wrench as her weapon, ready to decapitate you."

"She was not going to decapitate me," Toy Chica huffed as she helped me up. "She was more likely to bludgeon me to death."

"That's not exactly reassuring," Foxy muttered, mostly to himself. "At any rate, Freddy wants to check in on her."

Toy Chica nodded. "Alright. Chris, stay close to me."

I glared at her but followed. We entered the hallway, which was rather cramped and the lighting was dim. We passed by the empty rooms until we reached the one that said "Manager" on it in big letters. Foxy knocked on the door, and a muffled voice replied, "It's open."

Foxy opened the door and ushered us inside. The blue room was organized, with items labeled and shined to perfection The floor was spotless, and I could see my reflection in it. I looked like a wreck. My brown hair was matted with gunk, and my t-shirt clung to my body at odd angles. My jeans had holes and mud on them, and my tennis shoes were torn apart, basically leaving me barefoot. My eyes were wide with fear and anxiety, and my fingers were twitching every now and then, as if I was calculating my escape. Blood was splattered on my hair, face, hands, pants, shirt, and feet, making me look like a killer.

No wonder Chica was convinced that I was going to decapitate her double.

A guy looked up at us, and I blinked. He looked around Mike's age, but he dressed like me. He wore a simple black shirt and black jeans. A top hat rested on his head, reminding me of a magician. The red bow tie he wore didn't really help make him like a boss.

"Freddy, this is Chris," Foxy began. "She's the one that the Marionette found in the tunnels."

"You mean the Puppet," Freddy replied.

Foxy scowled. "I don't care what he's called, matey. I'm more concerned about our lassie Chrissy, as she could have died."

Freddy looked me over. "What the he happened to you?" He muttered. He walked over to me and pulled a towel out of his drawer that was nearby me. He stood in front of me and proceeded to wipe the filth off of my face and hair.

"Freddy," Toy Chica coughed. "I don't think that Chris needs you to dry her face."

"Nonsense," Freddy muttered. "She looks like a mess."

"She just saw someone die," Toy Chica sighed. "Just give her some space."

Freddy paused. "What?"

I looked at my feet. "I don't want to talk about it."

Foxy placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Chrissy. We won't pester you until you're okay with it."

I turned to look at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Aye."

I let out a breath and slowly smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: So yeah, Chris isn't dead. And I finally introduced some of the Five Nights at Freddy's Characters in the story. (I've been waiting a long time to do this!) The others will appear when Chris has another chapter, as the next chapter will be from someone else's point of view. Feel free to guess who it is. (Hint: It's not anyone from Freddy's.)<strong>

**And yes, I will reveal what happened in the Museum in a later chapter.**

**Ace**


	9. Roy's Quest

**Ace: Hey there readers. I have no idea what Roy's last name, so I'm calling him Phaere.**

**Note: The Accident is different from the Incident that Chris is talking about.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Roy's Quest<p>

Roy

_My name is Roy Phaere, and I was an average human teenager. Or, at least, that's what I was told I was when I first woke up in the Museum. I don't have any memories from my previous life, and I've been dying to know what caused me to be an animatronic. I reside at Nintendo's with several other people who remember bits of their past lives. Everything was normal - until I got involved in the Accident._

_Chris, the newest Night Guard at Nintendo's, activated me a few days ago. However, a battle broke out two days later, and Chris is gone. Bowser and Ganondorf took over the Museum, forcing the rest of us to go into hiding. At the moment, no one can enter or exit the Museum, but I intend to find Chris as soon as I can._

* * *

><p>I was sitting down, playing Blackjack with Dark Pit at a chipped table, and Marth was guarding the perimeter with Ike and Sonic. Link had been pacing around the old Freddy's restaurant for the past hour, and Snake looked about ready to smack him any second. Snake coughed, and Link looked up.<p>

"What?" He snapped at the soldier.

"Stop pacing around, kid. You're going to create a hole in the carpet."

"It's not like I'm going to make the place any worse," Link scoffed.

Unfortunately, Link was right. Walking a hole in the ground was the least that this abandoned restaurant had seen. Most of the lights weren't working, and those that did were coated in cobwebs. Chairs were strewn on the floor, and the tables were broken in some form or fashion. The arcade games were neglected, and party streamers were crumpled on the ground. The stage had caved in long ago, and rust covered Pirate Cove. Some of the floor had mold on it, but Samus and Squirtle somehow managed to get the mold off. It was the least ideal place to hide, but with Zelda almost dying, we had no choice.

Rosalina emerged from Pirate Cove with Bayonetta. "I bring forth good news."

I perked up. "What is it?"

"We've stabilized Zelda's condition. She'll survive."

Link breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

Dark Pit smirked at Link. "Now you can freak out about Chris."

Link shot him a glare. We all know that Link cared a lot about Chris, but at the moment, everyone was concerned about Chris's location.

Bayonetta looked over at Dark Pit. "We have find Chris. There's no way that she'll survive on her own with Bowser and Ganondorf out there."

Snake nodded. "We have to go find her. I already tried looking for her status online, but her Facebook hasn't been updated, her Twitter is silent, she doesn't have a Snapchat, Myspace is practically dead, I don't know what her Tumblr account is, she isn't a member of any other online forms, and the latest photo on her Instagram is of a motorized duck she built a week ago."

Pit, who had been watching Link pace the room, frowned. "Why would you build a motorized duck?"

I shrugged. "Because she can."

"How do you know she has all of these accounts?" Dark Pit asked.

"I merely typed her name in," Snake retorted. "I didn't hack Facebook to find her."

Bayonetta began to think. "It's possible that Chris escaped. Samus mentioned to me that the Museum had several escape routes. Or rather, secret entrance tunnels and a bomb shelter."

Link frowned at Bayonetta. "And how does Samus know this?"

"She 'borrowed' the architectural plans a few weeks ago because she had nothing better to do."

Snake stroked his chin as he thought this over. "It is possible that Chris went and hid at home. I mean, she does have summer vacation."

"Brilliant," Bayonetta replied. "Maybe a few of us could go to town and look for her."

"I cannot do it," Rosalina replied instantly. "My job is to watch Zelda."

"I have to keep up with the defenses," Snake replied. "And the angel twins will help me with this."

"We're not twins!" Pit and Dark Pit yelled simultaneously, but Snake ignored them.

I sighed. "I'll go."

Rosalina nodded. "That would be a good plan. You know what Chris' house looks like, so it would wise if you went."

"I want to go as well," Link added.

Rosalina thought this over for a second. "An extra set of eyes would be extremely useful." She looked at Bayonetta. "You should go as well."

Bayonetta smirked. "Very well. I'll tag along for the fun of it."

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to wear this get up?" Link grumbled as he put a green beanie on. I smirked as he attempted to hide his ears under the beanie.<p>

"It's so that we can blend in," I replied.

Link glanced at the mirror. "I look like a freak."

"At least you don't have to wear a wig," I retorted angrily.

Link was dressed in a green jacket, khakis, white t-shirt, and brown tennis shoes. His beanie was covering his pointed ears, and he wore black fingerless gloves to hide the symbol of the triforce on his hand. I, on the other hand, had to wear a black wig to conceal my red hair, a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes. We looked a bit ridiculous, but this was the only way to blend in.

"You boys ready?" Bayonetta banged on the door. "I've been ready for an hour!"

"We're coming!" We both replied as we exited the room. Bayonetta stood there in a black suit, white dress shirt, red tie, and black high heels. She had managed to make her glasses match her outfit, and carried a briefcase in her right hand. In short, she looked like a CEO strolling the park on her way to a meeting.

"Let's go," she commanded. "We have a Christa to find."

* * *

><p>"This is definitely not Chris's neighborhood," I told Bayonetta.<p>

She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course not, genius. I'm trying to find the residential district."

"They're not called districts," Link replied.

The three of us were strolling down Main Street in an effort to find Chris. It wasn't going well, and I was beginning to wish that Snake could found out where she is when someone bumped into Bayonetta.

"Sorry," the girl replied when she saw us. She looked about Chris's age, and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and a white skirt. I felt nervousness radiating off of her like waves, and I instantly felt bad for her.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Bayonetta replied. "Accidents happen."

The girl smiled weakly. "Thank you, Mrs...?"

"Beatrice Ashworth, head of Ashworth Industries."

The girl's eyes widened. "Mrs. Beatrice-"

"No worries," Bayonetta replied. "I'm just visiting the city, trying to see if the high school would be good for my boys Chase and Cole!" To emphasize her point, Bayonetta grabbed Link and myself and squeezed us close to her, causing us to gag.

The young girl laughed. "The local high school has one of the leading academic programs in the state."

Bayonetta nodded. "Thank you ...?"

"Cassidy. Cassidy Childress."

"Thank you Cassidy," Bayonetta replied as she released.

Cassidy curtsied. "You're welcome. I hope you enjoy visiting the town."

We watched Cassidy walk off, and as soon as she was out of sight Link and I glared at Bayonetta.

"What was that for?" We yelled.

"Keep your voices down. There wasn't much else to say, other than, 'Hi, we're animatronics looking for a girl named Chris who escaped the Nintendo Museum.' That would raise several red flags."

We grumbled in response. "Why did the names have to be Chase and Cole?"

Bayonetta shrugged. "They were the first names to come to my head. And Snake also picked those names when he was building our cover story."

I shook my head. "It would have been easier being an average person..."

"Yes, but that's boring." Bayonetta replied. "Come. Let's go find Tina."

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: Yes... Bayonetta calls Chris by different names. I don't know why, but it's funnier that way.<strong>

**I'll return the POV to Chris soon, and she'll be introduced to the other**** cast of Freddy's. And yes, the plot will accelerate a bit. It won't accelerate very fast, but enough to make things interesting**

**As for Link and Roy being Chase and Cole… Those were the first name to appear in my head. **

**To help shed light on what happened at Nintendo's, do you guys want me to show clues that characters have unearthed, but they haven't shown to anyone else yet? They'll appear at the end of each chapter after this one. Not everything is as it seems.**

**That's all for now!**

**Ace**


	10. Cannon Ending

**Ace: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Cannon Ending<p>

Chris

I followed Toy Chica and Foxy to room where the rest of the Freddy crew was. Freddy himself had stayed behind in the office to get some supplies or something. I didn't hear what he was saying, as he began to scourge underneath his desk for something. Foxy rolled his eyes and escorted me out of the room, muttering stuff underneath his breath.

"Yo, Chris," Toy Chica said.

"Yes?"

"I'll have to warn you about some stuff. You see, Toy Bonnie is an otaku who loves cute stuff, so she tends to hug cute people a lot and yell "KAWAII!""

I frowned. "Are you serious?"

Toy Chica nodded. "Yeah, so you have to-" She was suddenly cut off by someone who picked her up and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and fell over, groaning as she grabbed her stomach.

I looked at her assailant. It was the Purple Guy. Before I could react, Fozy lunged at him and attacked.

"Run, Chrissy!" Foxy yelled as he attempting to attack Purple Guy.

I shook my head. "I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE ELSE DIE!" I screamed.

Purple Guy grabbed Foxy's left arm and yanked on it, forcing Foxy onto the ground. Foxy landed with a grunt, and Purple Guy raised his fist to strike him. Angered, I grabbed the wrench from earlier and lunged at Purple Guy, landing a nice thwack on his head. He stumbled backwards, leaving me standing in front of Foxy.

Somehow, the strike didn't faze Purple Guy. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed at my head.

"Don't worry, Foxy," he said. "I'll make her die before you so she won't her your pathetic scream."

Before I could throw my wrench at him, I heard an explosion from the right of Purple Guy. A bowling ball sized projectile hit him square in the side and sent him flying through the wall. I stood there in shock as Foxy and Toy Chica stood up. What happened?

"Ha!" Freddy yelled as he ran to Purple Guy. He jumped through the wall and we followed him. When we reached him, Freddy had handcuffed Purple Guy and gagged him.

"There! Now he won't hurt anyone else," Freddy declared.

"You could have killed him," Foxy pointed out.

Freddy shook his head. "My cannon is not designed to kill. It knocks people out. All we have to do is wait for the authorities to pick him up."

I nodded slowly until I realized something. "Freddy?"

"Yes?"

"You just made a hole in the wall."

Freddy looked around. "Oops... Oh well, I'll just dock everyone's pay to make up for it." He shrugged and walked off to go to his office.

"YOU'RE NOT DOCKING MY PAY!" Toy Chica yelled as she began to chase him.

Freddy ran off to avoid Toy Chica, leaving me behind with Foxy, who was trying not to laugh. I shook my head and sighed. "Are we going to explain this?"

Foxy shrugged. "We don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: A bit short of a chapter, I agree.<strong> **It was nice to see Freddy fight though.**

**...**

**APRIL FOOL'S DAY!**

**This is a non-canon ending/chapter. It'll still be here when I upload the other chapters, but as a non-canon ending.**

**Random Fact: Originally, I was supposed to have Ganondorf get shot by Kirby's cannon and leave Chris wondering how she would explain the hole in the wall to her boss. However... I thought that this was funnier.**

**See you next time where Chris actually meets the others!**

**Ace**


End file.
